Clan Fell
Basic Info A relatively new Mandolorian Clan of moderate size, Clan Fell traces its origins to the aggressive expansion that happened in the wake of the Great Sith War (BBY 3996). Hailing from the grasslands of Mandalore, Clan Fell has become renowned among the Mando’ade for their skills in artifice, piloting, as well as their stubbornness. Though not the fiercest of warriors (at least by Mandalorians standards), Clan Fell members are tenacious and intelligent, keen observers and and loyal friends. While Mandalorian’s are free to decorate their armor as they see fit, the traditional Fell colors are white, gray, and pale blue. Beskar forged by Clan Fell metalsmiths is known as star-burned steel, a reference to their ancestral home. Current Status Civil War Period Due to the heavy losses sustained during the war, as well as Unugula's attack on the planet Dantooine, Clan Fell has dwindled to less than a dozen members. While small in number, the recent dispensation from the Jedi Council granting them permission to re-arm has resulted in a certain degree of influence among other Mandalorian Clans, as many Mandalorians see this as a way to regain what was lost (both literally and figuratively) during the war. It has also opened up trade with other entities within the Republic, since any tools or materials given to Clan Fell will presumably be used to fight against the larger threat of Revan and his Sith Army. Currently, their efforts are focused on the construction of weapons and armor, as well as recruiting new members to their Clan. The remaining members on Mandalore have temporarily relocated to Keldabe City to take advantage of the resources there. History Founding Mandalorian Wars In addition to providing typical ground troops, Clan Fell's other major contribution was the construction, maintenance and piloting of the feared Basilisk War Droids. As a result, many of the Clan's warriors found themselves under the command of the ruthless tactician Cassus Fett, Mandalore the Ultimate's right hand man and proponent of the Neo-Crusader Movement. Those less specialized in combat helped run the various War Forges that were set-up around the galaxy, creating arms and weaponry for the frontlines. As the war came to a climax, most of Clan Fell would find themselves present during the Battle of Malachor V, as part of both the main fighting force and to provide auxiliary support. The few exceptions would be those who had been present at the Battle of Jaga's Cluster, and were subsequently occupied with keeping the Republic off of Cassus Fett's trail. Like most Mandalorian Clans, the loses Clan Fell suffered at Malachor V were nearly catastrophic. While never a particularly large Clan to begin with, they were nearly wiped out when Revan sprung his trap, and the survivors that returned to Mandalore only numbered a few dozen. To add insult to injury, the Republic's order to disarm robbed Clan Fell of their primary occupation and contributions to Mandalorian society. Honor bound to abide by the rules of their surrender, Clan Fell relinquished what remained of their weapons, armor, and war droids, and complied with the orders that they do not create any more. A handful took up the mercenary and bounty hunting work that would become a staple of Mandalorians in the years to come, though most ended up returning to their homes to try and construct a new way of life. Jedi Civil War "Revan destroyed my people. He killed our leader, took his armor as a spoil of war, and stripped my Clan of our weapons. And now you ask me to go fight him, on your behalf." '' ''"I do. None of us in this Academy fought in the war. Only one Jedi ever returned, and she is no longer with us. You are the only one among us who knows the movement of his forces. His tactics. His weaknesses. We are very different people, but I believe we can become more than the sum of our parts." '' "If that is the case, than you will let me fight as a Mando'ade."'' Several years after the end of the War, a small contingent traveled to the planet of Dantooine interested in hunting some of the native wild life. Unbeknownst to them, Clan Ungula was also present, and had been staging raids and attacks against the local populace. Wrongfully implicated in the attacks and aware that those responsible had flouted the terms of their surrender, a member of Clan Fell agreed to assist the Jedi in finding those responsible in order to clear her Clan's name, as well as to bring the dishonorable party to justice. Shortly after she left, Clan Ungula lured her Clan into a trap and slaughtered most of the members present. Only one other member survived the attack. Armed with the knowledge of those responsible, and informed that Ungula had also kidnapped a child in order to blackmail their way off the planet, Tseriakh once again teamed up the Jedi in order to enact her revenge. While they succeeded in rescuing the child and killing off many members of Clan Ungula, their leader, Kotovu, ultimately escaped. Shortly after, a Sith presence was also discovered on Dantooine and the Jedi Council were forced to acknowledge that open war with the Revan was inevitable. Seeking outside aid, Tseriakh promised the cooperation of her Clan when it came to fighting Revan, as long as the Jedi Council rescinded their orders to disarm. Granted this dispensation from the Jedi Council, the remaining members of Clan Fell on Mandalore relocated to Keldabe City to take advantage of the capitol city's better access to materials, equipment, and fellow Mandalorians. Notable Members Tseriakh Fell - Civil War Era A veteran of the Mandalorian Wars, skilled in the use of heavy weapons and the piloting of small craft. Tseriakh's alliance with the Jedi on Dantooine led to permission for Clan Fell to rearm as Mandalorians. Rook Fell - Old Republic Era A former SpecOps soldier, Rook was adopted into Clan Fell as an adult after being disavowed by the Republic for a covert mission gone wrong. Force Sensitive, Rook used his keen abilities to great success as a mercenary and bounty hunter, earning the title Grand Champion of the Great Hunt. "Castle" - Wars Era A Republic Trooper and clone of Mandalorian Jango Fett. Though not "officially" a member of the Clan, Castle was trained by a Fell ''Cuy'val Dar'', and is familiar with many of the Clans traditions and history. Armor Examples Fellarmor1.png | Terge Fell Fellarmor2.png Fellarmor3.png | Tseriakh Fell Fellarmor4.png Fellarmor5.png | Askar Fell